


Maple Leaves

by Akaruii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: Vibrant, red maple leaves represent more than just the arrival of the Autumn season.





	Maple Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys can get the symbolism behind the maple leaves. It would probably add a lot more meaning to them if you do.
> 
> Also, I apologize that my first work posted on here is a sad one, but it's one of my more recent postings from my DeviantArt account.

_Q1: “Are you happy?”_

  
_A. Yes! The world is wonderfully beautiful today._  
_B. I guess you could say that, but I could feel slightly better._  
_C. No, not at all…_  
**_D. Other. (Please write it on the line below!)_ **  
**_______________fuck off________________________ **

“What are you trying to pull off by giving me this stupid question?” the blond asked the still figure laying on the white bed. She doesn’t stir, simply letting the golden sunlight shining through the windows illuminate her features. “There were a bunch other questions you could’ve asked me.”

“I realize that, but else nothing produces such great reactions!” she exclaims as she slowly lifts her eyelids to reveal bright, loving eyes. “You’re visiting me more often. Is there a reason for that?”

He scoffed, “I don’t do this for you.” She simply smiles.

“Of course you wouldn’t, but it feels nice to think so. It makes me feel better to think that someone such as yourself would visit little old me,” she teases as she takes her time sitting up, eyes glancing to the windows. “My, the leaves are a vibrant color. How pretty.” The woman glances at him, giving him a familiar, loving look, and yet it feels foreign to him. He wonders why. Maybe it’s because she seemed so tired or how he isn’t used to this setting.

“You care for something stupid like leaves?”

“Well, I quite like them and I’d have to or I’ll get tired of looking at them all the time. I can’t do very much right now, so the red maple leaves are all Autumn has to offer me now,” she replied. Her hand reaches up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Do you not like them?”

“They’re annoying, always making me clean up the after they make a mess and they’re stupidly bright. It’s always everywhere I go and would get caught in my hair. They won’t fucking let go,” Tsukishima gives his answer, narrowed eyes hidden behind his glasses.

She giggles, “It sounds like you’re describing someone you know.”

“Don’t act all innocent when you know it’s you.”

“Then I’ll happily accept it. After all, maple leaves symbolize something beautiful. Do you know what that is?” she asked, patiently waiting for a reply. The blond says nothing as he motions for her to continue. “I thought you might know, but I guess not. Maple leaves are a symbol of love. Just like the syrup it produces, it represents the sweetness and beauty of love. Romantic, don’t you think?”

“In North America, they believe it’s a sign of new life since the storks put it in their nests,” he adds in. The woman gives him a knowing smile.

“My, you sure know a lot. Have you been doing research?” she noticed, though not very surprised for she knew that he was someone quite smart for his age. “Tell me, do you love anyone?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, “Only you would care so much about love.”

“If you don’t like anyone, then can you love me even if it’s just for a moment? I don’t get to go out much, so meeting someone else isn’t an option,” she requested, eagerly waiting for him to accept.

“What bullshit is that?”

“Bullshit that only you would deal with. Please?” she begs, hope sparkling in her eyes. He doesn’t let that fool him, as he noticed the dull shine of sadness hidden behind. He wouldn’t be fooled, not when the conversations they shared occurred within the walls of this white room.

“I wouldn’t hear the end of it if I didn’t accept. What the fuck do you want me to do?”

“Really? You’ll do it?” she asks as if she was in disbelief. Honestly, it wasn’t hard to believe that she felt that way after all the interactions she had with him. “Then will you grant me one wish?”

“What?”

She smiles happily as she points to outside her window. “I want you to get me the last maple leaf that falls from that tree. It can’t be any other one! Only then can you come visit me after you leave today. When you can do that, make sure to come back and tell me you love me with a bright, happy smile.” His foot accidentally shoots up and kicks her bed. “Is that a no?”

“You and your stupid demands.” The woman giggles as she watches his reaction.

“My, a typical Kei reaction. Too bad I won’t see any more of them when you’ll be waiting for that leaf to fall,” she stated as she holds out her hand, all of her fingers curled into her palm except for her pinkie. “Promise me you won’t cheat your way and get me one that’s already fallen or from a different tree. It has to be the one outside my window.”

“This better be the only thing you ask for,” Tsukishima growled as he sends daggers in your direction.

“I promise it’s the last request _for good_. Don’t forget to come back and tell me you love me either! You have to keep your end of the bargain,” she insisted as she waited for his pinkie to intertwine with hers. The blond sighed as he gives in, complying with her wishes and holds his pinkie out as well.

She gives him a smile, one that he hasn’t seen in a long time. Her lips move to sound out words of thanks as she wraps her pinkie around his. Honestly, even if he didn’t like complying to other people’s wishes other than his own, if it made her happy, he wouldn’t mind fulfilling it. The woman then leans forward, seemingly nearing his lips to place a kiss. His hopes are dashed when she misses his lips and barely touches the corner of his mouth.

“This is good enough since I’m just your childhood friend. Save your kisses for that special girl when you finally meet her,” the female advised as she pulls back. Just as he was about to say something, a nurse knocks to inform him visiting hours are now over.

It’s been a few days now since Tsukishima’s last seen her. He wonders how much longer he’d have to wait for that last leaf to fall. Counting the passing minutes felt like counting the hours instead. He leans against the wall of the building nearby, watching and waiting for the maple leaf to let go. Tsukishima wonders what she’d say when he gives it to her. Maybe something along the lines of, _‘It’s so admirable that it hung onto life for so strong!’_

The blond then begins to wonder what was the point of having that specific leaf. Honestly, any leaf would’ve been the same fiery color as the other. Though, as he begins to think more about it, he realized it would’ve been for the stupid reason being because it was _fresher_ or _because it was a shade brighter than the rest._ The man knew better than to question you on that since you would’ve talked his ears off.

Tsukishima then glances up just in time to notice the leaf nearly breaking off and begins to approach the tree, the sound of crackling leaves filling the silence as he walks over them. He watches quietly as it clings on desperately, fighting against the wind, but even so, it was too weak to last much longer. It floats down slowly, elegantly even, as it falls close to where he was. With a hand held out, the maple leaf lands gently in his hand.

“You took too long to fall, stupid leaf.”

Tsukishima twirls the stem of the leaf as he walked through the hallways of the quiet building. He walked at a slighter faster pace, as if he was anxious to see her once more. Arriving in front of a certain door, he opens it slowly, careful not to disturb her sleep. He notices there was something different about the room. It was cleaner, as if there was no one inhabiting it. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had occurred during his absence.

“I love you,” Tsukishima confessed as he stared at the bed with sorrowful eyes. “I’ve loved you for a long time and you’re the one that I actually wanted to be with, not anyone else.”

Of course, he doesn’t smile since that just wasn’t him, but she’d understand. After all, it was her that he’s spent his life with and would’ve continued to do so in the future. The leaf in his hand falls to the floor as he begins to realize the hidden intent of her request. The blond didn’t realize it himself until know. She had requested for him to give her the last maple leaf. However, in reality, it was her that fell from the tree of life. With gritted teeth, Tsukishima then continues on to say;

_**"Idiot, if you're going to ask me to get you something, stay alive long enough to receive it."** _


End file.
